


“I want to watch you”

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: The Society (TV 2019), The Society - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Pure smut  not sorry about it
Relationships: Sam Eliot & Gareth "Grizz" Visser, Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	“I want to watch you”

***Sexual content!!!!! Smut, fluff***

It had been a long day working in the gardens and Grizz managed to finish up his work early. He was happy to be done early, it meant more time with Sam. He knew Becca took Eden over to Kelly’s for a ‘girls night’ just a few hours ago, seeing as Becca had texted him to remind him, so that meant Sam and Grizz had the house to themselves. After Campbell checked his station to ensure Grizz had finished, Grizz quickly gathered his things and left, anxious to go see Sam. 

Grizz was three hours early, but he figured he’d surprise Sam; gathering up some flowers and getting cleaned up at his old house before walking over to Sam’s. They were still in the process of moving all of Grizz’s things into Becca’s house, so he figured he’d get changed and showered at his former childhood home and surprise Sam by not coming home filthy for once. 

As he made his way up the stairs to their shared bedroom in Becca’s home, Grizz stopped dead in his tracks outside of their bedroom door. He swore he had heard something. A noise, a familiar yet strange noise. No it couldn’t be.. then he heard it again. A moan coming from behind the door. He reached for the knob, instantly worried about Sam when he heard it again, this time followed by Sam’s voice murmuring ‘Yes- yes right there baby..’ 

Grizz felt his heart drop. Was Sam- cheating on him? Was he sleeping with someone else in there? No no, Sam wouldn’t do that. Would he? Did he want to know? Grizz felt anger bubble up inside of him at the thought, his stomach churning. He definitely needed to know. 

Slowly, Grizz reached out and turned the non, quietly opening up the door. And what he saw once the door was open made his jaw drop. 

Sam was laying on the bed, naked on his back. His hand was wrapped around his fully erect cock that was dripping pre-cum from the tip. His opposite hand was between his cheeks, two fingers disappearing inside of him. His face was flushed and his eyes were squeezed shut. 

Three thoughts crossed Grizz’s mind in that moment: one, He shouldn’t be watching this. This was a private moment that Sam was having and he shouldn’t still be standing there in the doorway. Two, He felt stupid to think Sam was cheating on him. Absolutely stupid. And three? God, Sam looked absolutely stunning like this. This was incredibly arousing to Grizz, he could feel his jeans growing tight at the sight alone. Then Sam began to make noises again. 

“Fuck- Grizz....” Sam moaned, his eyes still shut as he pumped himself faster. 

Sam was jerking off to the thought of Grizz ? Fuck, Grizz thought, I wonder what he’s imagining. 

Sam’s eyes slowly drifted open and then landed on Grizz. His eyes went wide then, his hand dropping to his side as he grabbed the blanket to cover himself, his cheeks going red. “Grizz! What are you doing home so early and- how much of that did you see?” 

Grizz chuckled softly, closing the door behind him and slowly walking over to Sam. “I got done early. No need to cover up, love.” He whispered, signing along to his words. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Sam shot him a glare and Grizz laughed lightly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I saw quite a bit... I liked what I saw. And heard.” He said with a smirk. 

Sam was beat red, he felt so embarrassed in that moment. “I didn’t know you’d be home so soon.. you usually text me.” 

“I thought I’d surprise you. Clearly, I did.” Grizz smirked. 

“Shut up!” Sam said with a small laugh. “You uhm- you said you liked what you saw?” 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Grizz said, crawling to lay beside Sam and moving the blanket from over his extremities. “And... I really liked what I heard. You said my name.” Sam blushed again. “We’re you picturing me to get yourself off?” 

Sam bit his lip, but nodded. Unable to speak. His mouth suddenly felt so dry. 

“Well.. tell me what you were imagining...” Grizz said softly, trailing his hand up Sam’s bare torso and up to his throat, leaning down to kiss his neck softly. Teasing him. 

Sam breathed in sharply, shivering beneath Grizz’s touch. Grizz knew exactly how to drive him crazy. The room suddenly felt extremely hot, and it just kept getting warmer. “I was thinking about you... ontop of me.” Sam mumbled. 

Grizz leaned up to look down at Sam. “Doing what exactly?” He asked, leaning down to nip at Sam’s bottom lip. 

Sam whimpered softly. “You know what...” 

“Say it.” Grizz said sternly, smirking down at the beautiful boy beneath him. 

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at Grizz’s words. Where had this side of Grizz come from? Wherever it came from or whatever it was, Sam liked it. A lot. “I was picturing you... and me.. uhm- you know...” he was blushing furiously. Grizz only raised an eyebrow, indicating for Sam to keep going. “You, Inside of me. That’s what I was picturing.. damn you for making me say it.” Sam said with a small breathless laugh. 

Grizz’s smirk grew wider, leaning down to capture Sam’s lips in a brief kiss. “Good boy. That’s what I wanted to hear... so, can I watch you?” 

Sam’s eyes went wide, his blush spreading across his chest. “Uhm-what?” 

“You read my lips just fine, Sam.” 

Sam gulped, his heart pounding, threatening to beat out of his chest. The room felt hot all of a sudden again, really hot. “You want to watch me? But, what about you?” 

Grizz shook his head. “We’ll get there. I just want to watch you for awhile, If that’s okay of course.” 

Sam nodded after a few moments, smiling sheepishly. “I-okay.” 

“Focus on me, okay?” Grizz said, making sure Sam could read his lips before kissing him again finally, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. 

Sam hesitantly reached down to wrap his hand around his cock, gasping gassing Grizz’s lips as he felt the shockwaves of pleasure hit him. Grizz smiled against Sam’s lips, kissing down to his neck and nipping at the skin there, taking it between his teeth and sucking on it before letting it go. Repeating his actions over and over. 

Sam let out a whimper, picking up his pace with his hand until Grizz sat up, “Slow down baby, take your time. We’re in no rush.” Grizz instructed, guiding Sam’s movements to a slower pace before kissing back down Sam’s neck. 

Sam nodded, slowing his movements and letting out a shaky breath. “Grizz- please. At least let me touch you...” 

Grizz shook his head, sitting up again. “No no, I want to watch you baby. I’ll be okay..” Grizz promised, despite the fact that he was painfully hard in his jeans. 

“I need you, Grizz. My hand isn’t enough...” Sam pleaded, and he was right. He was only getting over stimulated now, making the movements of his hand slow down to a stop. “I-I- I need you inside of me, please...” 

Grizz couldn’t deny Sam of his wishes, nor could he deny his own needs in that moment. Not anymore. He quickly reached over to their nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. “Do you need me to prep you? Or have you already done most of the work?” 

Sam rolled his eyes and swatted Grizz weakly. “Shut up and just fuck me already, please.” 

Grizz chuckled, shaking his head and tossing his shirt aside, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down along with his boxers. “Someone’s eager.” He signed one he was naked. 

“Your fault, not mine.” Sam said, smiling sheepishly. 

Grizz sighed as he rolled the condom onto himself, jerking himself off for a few moments to relieve some of the pressure. He felt like he was going to burst from how pent up he was. “Spread your legs for me.” Grizz instructed, settling himself on his knees between Sam’s thighs. 

Sam’s heart was pounding in anticipation, eagerly wrapping his arms around his thighs and pulling his knees to his chest. This wasn’t his first time doing this. 

Grizz angled himself properly, squeezing some of the lube onto his own erection as well as applying some to his fingers, trailing them over Sam’s entrance to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him. Leaning down so his torso was flush against Sam’s, he pressed his lips to the smaller boys for a sweet moment of reassurance. “Ready?” 

Sam nodded, biting his lip and looking up at Grizz expectantly. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was about to happen. Sam’s body immediately tensed up at the feeling of Grizz pressing into him. 

“Breathe, baby. Breathe..” Grizz reminded him, making sure Sam relaxed before pushing into him. 

Sam moaned softly, his fists bawling into the sheets as Grizz began filling him up slowly. Grizz let out a shallow moan as Sam’s warmth dragged him in, resisting every urge to not to thrust into Sam relentlessly. He may have been pretty riled up, but the last thing he would do would be hurting Sam. With award winning patience, as Grizz bottomed out inside of Sam, he stilled, burying his face in the crook of Sam’s neck and panting heavily. Waiting as patiently as he could for Sam to be ready for him. 

Sam took another deep breath as he adjusted to Grizz’s size. He tried his best to focus on Grizz’s sloppy kisses against his neck rather than the pain, Grizz was always so gentle with him no matter how riled up they both were. And that meant the world to Sam. 

“I-okay. I’m ready. You can m-move.” Sam panted out through gritted teeth. 

Grizz nodded, sighing in relief as he slowly pulled out of Sam halfway, moaning against Sam’s neck as he pushed back into him. He needed this. Sam felt absolutely amazing around his cock, the feeling extremely overstimulating in the best way possible. He knew if he had only continued to just watch Sam he’d burst in his jeans. 

Sam soon felt the pain ebb and being replaced by an intense pleasure, he was soon moaning Grizz’s name, lifting his hips to meet Grizz’s thrusts, desperate to feel grizz deeper inside of him. 

“Fuck- Grizz.... so good..” Sam panted, leaning up to kiss Grizz again, needing to feel closer to him in every way. 

Grizz moaned against Sam’s lips in response, the entire situation overwhelming him. He pulled away for a brief moment to look down at Sam as he slowed his hips. The tenacious moon rays from the open window shone across Sam’s milky complexion beautifully, cascading him in a bath of moonlight. 

“God- you’re so beautiful Sam. So beautiful...” Grizz marveled, signing to Sam with shaky hands. 

Sam blushed, pulling Grizz back down into a heated kiss. “I love you.” He murmured against Grizz’s lips. 

“I love you too baby.” Grizz moaned, picking up his pace again as he thrusted in and out of Sam, sweat beginning to seep from his pores. 

Sam was a moaning mess beneath Grizz, he had lost all control. He was grateful Becca wasn’t home or else she’d kill them for all the noise he guessed he was making. “Grizz- touch me please, do something. I need more.” 

Grizz slowed his movements again so Sam could read his lips. “I want to watch you, remember?” 

Sam didn’t need to ask, he knew what Grizz meant. “Lay down.” He told him. 

Grizz carefully pulled out of Sam, Sam whimpering at the sudden empty feeling. Laying down on his back, Grizz glanced over at Sam and watched as Sam climbed onto Grizz’s lap. Sitting up on his knees, Sam reached behind himself to grab Grizz’s cock, angling himself above it properly and slowly began sinking down, his hands on Grizz’s chest to keep himself steady. 

Grizz’s head went back against the pillows as he let out a throaty moan at the sensation of Sam’s tight walls falling down around him, enveloping Grizz’s cock in his warmth. Grizz’s hands instantly landed on Sam’s hips, gripping them tightly as he finally looked up at Sam, dropping down all of the way until Grizz bottomed out inside of him. Sam was still for a minute or so, adjusting to this new angle. At this angle, Grizz was perfectly pressed against his prostate, and Sam knew he wouldn’t last long doing this. He never did. But he didn’t care, he was desperate for a release after all of this. 

Carefully, Sam lifted himself up, moaning softly before sinking back down. Grizz’s hands guided Sam’s movements, rocking Sam’s hips against his own and thrusting up into him. The sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin filled the room and bounced off of the walls. 

“Grizz- fuck! Touch me please....” Sam moaned, looking down at Grizz with desperate eyes. 

Grizz held Sam’s hips steady for a moment, looking up at him and making sure Sam was reading his lips. “I told you, I want to watch you. Go ahead baby, touch yourself.” 

Sam didn’t need to be told twice, reaching down to stroke himself as he rode Grizz’s cock, his free hand gripping the headboard to keep himself from collapsing. 

“Jesus- Sam, I love seeing you like this..” Grizz moaned, his eyes wide as he marveled at the sight of Sam riding him, touching himself, his hips writhing for more friction. Sam had lost all control or restraint, and Grizz had too. 

“Fuck! Grizz, I’m getting close...” Sam panted, that familiar coil beginning to unwind in his stomach, that heat building up behind his navel. 

Grizz was getting close too, dangerously close. But he’d be damned if he didn’t see Sam come undone first. He gripped Sam’s hips and thrusted up into him relentlessly, making sure he was hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust. Sam yelped, his grip on the headboard growing tighter and his movements becoming frantic as he reached his peak. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna cum!” 

“Me too- cum with me baby. Come for me.” Grizz panted, feeling himself threatening to burst at any moment. 

Grizz’s words sent Sam over the edge, his walls clenching hard around Grizz’s cock as he came undone, moaning Grizz’s name over and over as he came, ribbons of white spewing across both of their sweat sodden chests. 

The feeling of Sam clenching around him and the sound of Sam moaning his name made Grizz unexpectedly spill inside of Sam, coming hard with a guttural moan. 

Sam collapsed partially ontop of Grizz, his face buried in Grizz’s neck as he panted heavily, the pair both covered in sweat as they panted together, slowly coming down from their highs. “Good boy...” Grizz signed when Sam looked at him finally, causing Sam to blush. 

With shaky legs, Sam slowly pulled off of Grizz, whimpering at the sudden emptiness that flooded him as he collapsed on the bed at Grizz’s side, trying to catch his breath. Grizz laid there for a brief moment, trying to steady himself enough to pull the condom off and tie it, tossing it in the trash bin before pulling Sam to his chest. 

“So...” Sam spoke up after several minutes of silence. “I take it you like what you saw when you walked in on me, huh?” 

Grizz chuckled, kissing Sam’s temple. “Oh shut up.”


End file.
